kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Sekizism
Sekizism is a polytheistic religion, which originated as a human belief system on the continent of Kosovia. Currently, it is the dominant religion. It revolves around the belief that the world is governed by the Seven and One. The Seven are the deities whom are worshipped by the followers of Sekizism, gods who rule over everyday life. The One, an outcast deity, serves as an antagonist to the faith, despite still holding an almost honorary position in the pantheon. The Seven Komarii, the Faceless Master Reportedly always appearing as a man with a face hidden by shadows, Komarii is the deity of the night and shadows. Although always a little feared, Komarii is the patron god of protection. Many followers of Sekizism wear his symbol, a raven's feather, as a ward against the evils of the world, most notably soldiers who expect to enter battle. The priesthood of Komarii, name Komarites, preach that darkness is not to be feared but respected. Upon joining the order, a Komarite is blinded in the left eye as proof of devotion to the Faceless Master. It is common for priests and followers alike to wear dark, simple clothing, and to pray to Komarii on nights of the new moon, and during the winter solstice. Neylondor, the Golden King Named for the golden rays of the sun, Neylondor is the patron god of farmers and newlyweds. It is believed his rays bring luck with their touch, and it is custom among Sekizists to present newborns to his light at birth in hopes of receiving his good luck. His symbol is a sun made of gold (or pyrite for the less wealthy). The priests of Neylondor call themselves Neylondons in honor of their patron god, and often call upon him to bless his followers with luck and good weather. Followers of Neylondor wear yellow, his signature color, whilst praying to him. It is most common to pray to Neylondor at midday and on the summer solstice. Phartheya, the Corpse Mistress Presented as a sickly thin woman, Phartheya is the goddess of the dead, whom she leads into the afterlife with soft words and a warm smile. Also called the Lady of Mercy, Phartheya is the patron goddess of the elderly and sick. Death in Sekizism is not strictly viewed as a bad thing, but simply the beginning of another journey. Quite often, death is considered a mercy, and those seeking it will called upon Phartheya to deliver them swiftly and painlessly. Pharthets, the priests of the Corpse Mistress, are charged with the preparation of the dead. They wear robes of grey and a single fingerbone on a chord, and are most often women. Phartheya is celebrated on the new year, when the old year ends and is ready to be reborn. Eothnah'rel, the Broken Mother The Broken Mother is one of the more malevolent deities, whose domain encompasses destruction. Natural disasters, wars and plagues are said to be her tears, who she sheds for her exiled child, The Namless One. Her symbol is the everlasting spiral. She is the patron goddess of war, and is often invoked on the battlefield in hopes of her sending her destructive gaze towards the enemy. Eothnah'rel's priests wear red, a symbol of her rage, and name themselves Eothnahns. She has no set time of year to be celebrated, but instead is worshipped when monsoons and storms pound the earth. Widows, orphans and those who have lost loved ones to violent circumstances may perform dances in her storming rains, in hope of calling revenge against those who caused their pain. Geraia, the Forgiving Lover Sister to Phartheya, Geraia is the Lady of Life. It is believed it is she who plucks the soul of the dead from the afterlife, giving them another chance at life. She is also invoked in the bedroom when someone prays for a child, or for the courage to take their first lover gently and with love. Geraia's symbol is the rose, and bunches of the flowers are often gifted to lovers -male, female or otherwise- as a sign of undying love. Gerites, her priests, preach love and kindness. Pink is her color. They also offer lessons in the art of love-making to those seeking to become better lovers, and gladly offer their love and touch to those who struggle to find such on their own sexual and non-sexual alike. All love, physical, emotional or spiritual is welcomed in the temples of Geraia. Onmarian, the Debauched Prince Onmarian is something of a controversial god, as his teachings are that life is for experiencing the pleasures of the world. Often those who have been accused of adultery or drunkenness lay blame at Onmarian's feet. He is the patron god of drunks, gamblers and gluttons, and many taverns hang a string of coins above the firepit in his honor. Those who are in need of food, wealth or other material things often invoke his name, hoping for his blessings. Onmarites wear green, said to be the color of the god's eyes, and preach that fun and pleasure are not sins, with moderation. After the first harvest of the season, the temples of Onmarian host lavish feasts for the wealthy and poor alike, and often gift children with fascinating toys and sweets. Weiroth, the Wanderer The Wanderer, also known as the Dreamer, Weiroth is a withdrawn god. His is the realm of dreams and whispers, and is the patron god of mages and politicians. His symbol is the all-seeing eye, and it believed he can see through all lies and deception. He is often called upon to protect dreamers from nightmares, and to guide mages in their lives of dealing with the energies of the world. Weiroth's color is blue, and his priests are almost always mages. They take the name Weirothians, and are often cold and collected. Weiroth has no specific holiday celebrating him, but is rather revered in night-time prays before sleep. His temples serve as schools for mages and centers of research. The One Rixenar, The Nameless One, is the eighth deity in Sekizism. Although they are seen as a god, they are not worshipped by mainstream Sekizists and it is thought to be bad luck to say their name aloud. Their domain is thought to be unfathomable by mortals. They have no official holidays to celebrate them and they are have no officially recognised priesthood. The Nameless One is said to be the root of all evil in and the world. Religious Holidays Ancestor Day - Pharthen 1 Ancestor Day is the official holiday for Phartheya, as well as the first day of the new year. It is a day to remember those who have passed on with the Corpse Mistress. Celebrations begin at dusk and include lighting candles and letting them burn throughout the night, which helps lost spirits find their way to the goddess. Dinner is served shortly after dusk, and an extra plate is prepared for the spirits to consume spiritually during their travel. Songs and music are played, though it is somber and quiet. Grey cloth are hung up in windows to show respect to Phartheya, and citizens often go to temples to pray to her directly. Winter Solstice - Pharthen 22-23 Winter Solstice is the official holiday for Komarii. Being the darkest day of the year with the longest night, it is fit for the Faceless Master. Celebrations begin once the sun has completely set and there is no remaining light from the day in the sky. Paintings and symbols of ravens are decorated on exteriors of houses, and in some cities there is someone who will wear the robes of a Komarites and a mask made of feathers with a beak. They travel the city as "Komarii's Raven", preaching the word of Komarii and sharing stories to children to help them not fear the dark. Geraia's Love - Gerana 1 Geraia's Love is the official holiday for Geraia. Gerana is the season when most Sekist children are conceived, but on the first of the season elaborate celebrations are performed. Families gather and share gifts and prepare feasts. In the evening, those without partners will often travel to taverns to meet new people, praying to Geraia that they may fall in love. Child's Day - Gerana 13 Child's Day is not a holiday linked to any deity. Instead it is a holiday meant to honor children. Special treats known as ernets are made, bite-sized honey cakes filled with cream, and given to children or shared between lovers hoping for children. Light of Neylondor - Onmara 14 Light of Neylondor is the official holiday for Neylondor. Onmarian's Feast - Neylon 20 Onmarian's Feast is the official holiday for Onmarian. The Church of Eight An off-branch of mainstream Sekizism, the Church of Eight believe Rixenar should be worshipped as the god they are, and often include them in their worship. They wear a myriad of colors in their honor, and light bonfires under a solar eclipse as tribute to Rixenar. The Church of Eight are considered to be heretics, and have to practice their worship of Rixenar in secret out of fear of persecution. Category:Religion